Talk:100% Completion
Grand Theft Auto IV I think there are too many things for 100% Completion: Do 20 vigilante missions via police computer using the "Recent Crimes" option. This one is just a trophy. It has nothing to do with 100% Completion. You onyl have to do 1 Criminal on foot, 1 Vehicle Stolen and 1 Gang Activity. *Get the high score in the QUB3D arcade game. This is also a trophy you don't have to get the high score. *Do all random character missions (excluding Jeff, Ivan, Clarence, and Cherise) Why excluding Jeff? He's a normal Random Character and he is always there whatever choices you make. :Jeff not counting towards 100% is a glitch. By all accounts he should, but for some reason the game doesn't include it in the requirements. As for the other things you've mentioned I can't comment on whether or not they're actually necessary. Transclude Well, I wanted to transclude 100% Completion in GTA San Andreas here, but I'm not sure why it's not working. Anyone? --GuildKnightTalk2me 01:22, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Expand I replaced the out of date template with an expand template. I am currently in the process of gathering info for the two city stories games, as for the early games any help would be appreciated, I could also use help with the city stories if anyone will offer it. Biggest gta fan ever 06:43, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :I have added the info for GTA Liberty City Stories and am now working on GTA Vice City Stories. As for the early games, I have no experience and so still ask for help. I removed the part og the expand tag concerning GTA:LCS. Biggest gta fan ever 07:05, 31 July 2008 (UTC) ::I have added the info for GTA Vice City Stories and removed the part of the expand tag concerning that game. I am in the process of getting the info for the early games but as they are so old it is unlikley to be on the net and I think I need help from the memories of people who are expirienced in the games. Biggest gta fan ever 07:05, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :::I have now fully completed the stories sections with full information and all side missions named, though I copy-pasted my work from the 100% Completion in GTA Vice City Stories page for this one, since I have worked it out perfectly there. In addition I'm going to work on the sections for the trilogy games (III, VC and SA) later on, on the 100% article dedicated to SA, I'm going to also put more details like stuff that are not required for the achievement but can still be done. --''GTA 4 PC'' 11:43, 21 February 2009 (UTC) GTA Vice City Stories I have a GTA VCS on my PSP (EU), the save data folder is called ULES-00502 and there are more digits and letters after it. I tried to replace the folder with all 100% Complete save datas from the internet but it says that they're all corrupted. Does the game produce a unique "serial code" that only detects a save data made by it?Timothy2170 04:17, March 29, 2010 (UTC) GTA San Andreas and GTA IV Why don't we copy and paste the info from the 100% pages for GTA IV and GTA San Andreas and then delete (or redirect) those articles as well as the 100% page for GTA III? Thoughts? Biggest gta fan ever 01:12, 9 August 2008 (UTC) :I just transcluded the lists from those pages onto this page. I prefer to leave the individual pages in place so that details, like "unlockables," can be noted without taking up space on this already over-crowded page. Thoughts, anyone? --GuildKnightTalk2me 04:48, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ::OK, should we link those pages to here? Biggest GTA Fan EverTalk 06:23, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :::Sure. SA's 100% page already links here... feel free to adjust the others accordingly. --GuildKnightTalk2me 06:35, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :This page should contain an overview of tasks required for completion - just the list in its most basic form. It does that quite well, put perhaps could be simplied even more. Obviously this is where the introduction and explanation goes too. Separate pages should be used for details and specifics, such as listing every single thing required, like this page (although the mission list can just be linked to). Every page to do with 100% should link back to (at least) this page, because this is where the explanation is. Gboyers talk 02:55, 13 August 2008 (UTC)